1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for formulating multimedia content of an on-line interview.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas that has seen considerable advancement is streaming media. Streaming media such as VOIP and IPTV are replacing regular phone calls for telephonic on-line interviews. When media streams are used in this manner, the transmission quality is sometimes poor. When multiple people are interviewed on-line, the volume levels frequently are not identical. It is currently possible to use software to control the audio levels but all the call streams transmitted across a network are typically merged into a single media file with no opportunity to repair the poor quality caused by the network transmission.